that ocean-like eyes
by jjung068
Summary: Sayangnya, Armin tidak bisa meraih Annie keluar dari kubangan dosa yang telah dibuatnya.


**that ocean-like eyes**

Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhardt  
 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin isn't mine, it's belong to Hajime Isayama

.

"Leonhardt!"

Annie menoleh, menemukan seorang pelatih tengah memanggilnya di depan ruang makan. Setelah memberikan gestur 'duluan-saja-nanti-aku-menyusul' pada Mina, ia menghampiri sang pelatih. Setengah berlari ketika deham menguar dari mulut lelaki itu.

"Ada apa, _sir?_ "  
"Boleh aku minta tolong padamu?"

.

"Sial."

Seumur hidup, Annie bersumpah menyesal untuk bertemu dan berkenalan dengan gadis semacam Sasha Braus. Gadis itu licik, ia mengaku sakit pada pelatih tadi agar membebaskannya dari tugas mingguannya –mencuci piring, dan melimpahkan tugasnya Annie yang jelas-jelas sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya minggu lalu. Annie yakin saat ini gadis itu hanya pura-pura tidur di ruang kesehatan, dengan kentang atau roti terselip di seragam militernya, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyantapnya selagi berpura-pura tergolek lemas di atas kasur.

"Dasar licik."  
"Sasha, kau meninggalkan ika- lho, Annie?"

Annie menoleh dan mendapati Armin tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan kebingungan.

"Dimana Sasha?"  
"Pelatih bilang dia sakit dan berada di ruang kesehatan sekarang." Annie berbalik lagi, memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. "Jadi aku di mintai tolong untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya."

Tidak ada jawaban. Annie berpikir jika Armin sudah pergi bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tangannya ingin meraih piring lainnya untuk dibilas kala tangan lain menghentikannya.

"Kau mengelap piringnya saja."  
"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot membantuku, Arlert."  
" _Well,_ aku juga bertugas minggu ini bersama Sasha, Annie."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahan bertugas bersama dengannya selama ini, Arlert?" Annie meraih piring, melapnya dengan kekuatan sedang dan menaruhnya di laci.  
"Sasha gadis yang baik kok, wajar jika aku tahan dengannya." Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum, tangannya masih sibuk mencuci piring sebelum kemudian diserahkan pada Annie.

Ada keheningan setelah Armin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Setiap ada kecanggungan di tiap keheningan yang Annie lewati bersama orang lain. Tetapi saat bersama Armin, rasanya keheningan itu menenangkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Annie."  
"Hm."  
"Jika kulihat lagi, warna matamu mirip dengan laut."  
"Laut?"

Annie tidak merasakan ada bagian romansa dari kalimat yang dilontarkan Armin, tetapi wajah lelaki itu memerah seperti habis menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Iya, laut."  
"Memangnya warnanya persis seperti mataku?"  
"Kalau dari buku yang kubaca, saat belum terlalu dalam, warna lautnya masih agak muda. Semakin dalam, semakin tua pula warnanya."  
"Jadi, warna mataku mirip seperti laut yang dalam atau masih dangkal?"

Armin menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Annie diam, rasanya seperti ada yang memukul jantungnya berulang kali dan melepas kupu-kupu di perutnya kala Armin menatapnya. Rona merah yang menggeluti wajah lelaki itu hilang entah kemana –Annie tidak mau tahu juga kemana perginya rona itu, dan raut wajahnya kala menyelami matanya terlihat lebih dewasa, yang mau tidak mau menenggelamkan Annie ke dalamnya.

Dan terjebak disana, untuk seumur hidupnya.

"Matamu seperti lautan yang masih dangkal, Annie." Itu ucapan pertama Armin Arlert setelah berkutat beberapa lama dengan irisnya.  
"Apakah itu bagus?"  
"Ya, itu bagus." Armin mengangguk, tersenyum. "Itu artinya aku masih bisa meraihmu, tanpa harus takut tenggelam."

Annie tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Dan sadar tak akan pernah mengetahui maksudnya kala lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum lembut kala ia mendongakkan kepala dengan niat ingin bertanya.

Dan perkataan itu menghilang bersama angin seiring berjalannya waktu.

.

"Annie?"

Annie tersenyum miris dalam bayangan imajinernya. Diam-diam menyesali mengapa ia tidak cukup pintar untuk menyadari apa maksud dari perkataan Armin waktu itu, mengapa kalimat itu sempat menghilang dari pikirannya, dan baru muncul kembali di saat-saat kritis seperti ini.

 _Itu artinya aku bisa meraihmu, tanpa harus takut tenggelam._

(Sayangnya, Armin tidak bisa meraih Annie keluar dari kubangan dosa yang telah dibuatnya. Annie sendiri sudah terlanjur tenggelam dalam kubangan dosa. Terlalu dalam, hingga tak bisa Armin gapai tak peduli seberapa keras ia berusaha.)

Annie akui ia memang tidak sepintar lelaki itu dalam bidang akademis, tetapi bukannya ia tidak tahu tatapan lelaki itu kala memintanya untuk ikut dalam misi penyelamatan Eren.

Cih, penyelamatan Eren apanya. Kalau ditilik dari sudut pandangnya, justru ia yang butuh untuk di selamatkan sekarang.

"Aku menyesal tidak membunuhmu lebih dulu, Armin."  
"Lantas mengapa kau tidak mencoba membunuhku saat kau memiliki kesempatan?"

Annie tidak pernah melihat laut, tahu wujudnya pun tidak. Ia hanya pernah mendengar ceritanya beberapa kali dari bibir sang Arlert muda, yang kebenarannya sendiri pun masih agak diragukan. Tetapi saat menilik iris Armin sekarang, Annie merasa sedang berada di laut yang luas, terkepung oleh badai dengan langit yang gelap, di atas kapal yang terombang-ambing dan dengan kenekatan yang diikuti dengan kepasrahan.

"Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu."

Dengan wujud tubuh Titannya, yang perlu dilakukan oleh Annie hanyalah menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya untuk menghancurkan sebagian _Recon Corps._ Dan ketika ia meraih tubuh Armin dari atas kuda waktu itu, harusnya yang ia perlu lakukan hanyalah meremas lelaki itu seperti yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Ia bisa melakukannya, sebelum irisnya beradu pandang dengan milik lelaki itu. Yang dari pandangan Annie terlihat ketakutan dan bergetar dalam genggamannya. Kekuatannya hilang, dan niatan untuk meremas tubuh itu berubah menjadi serpihan kecil yang menguap entah kemana. Alih-alih membunuh Armin seperti yang dilakukannya pada beberapa orang sebelumnya, ia malah menemukan dirinya sendiri meletakkan Armin kembali dan meninggalkan lelaki itu.

"Kenapa?"

Kali ini Annie akan membalas perbuatan Armin dulu. Jika Armin saja bisa memberikan ia kata-kata tanpa membiarkan ia tahu apa makna yang ia katakan, maka jangan salahkan Annie jika ia memberikan tatapan yang terlihat ambigu di mata lelaki itu, menutup celah bagi Armin untuk menggali lebih jauh seperti dulu.

 _Karena sebelum aku dapat membunuhmu, aku sudah lebih dulu tenggelam dalam matamu._

 **-THE END-**

 **A/N;** _Holaaaaa~~! Akhirnya aku udah bebas dari UN yuhuuu! Sebenernya udah dari beberapa minggu lalu tapi gara-gara males makanya aku baru bisa bikin fanfic hoho_ /licik/. _As usual, thanks for reading! Mind to review and let me know my mistake, everyone? ;)_


End file.
